


【鸣佐子】春梦了无痕

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 女体化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 你把我当兄弟，我把你当老婆
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	【鸣佐子】春梦了无痕

**Author's Note:**

> *极度放飞，满足醒脾，真的只是在满足我的醒脾，有病，预警是成年男人x未成年少女，幻想，女装，女体，不可以的不要看！！字数4k5

佐子身上总有股好闻的香味。淡淡的，幽秘的，馥郁的香气。鸣人猜测，可能是来源于宇智波老宅的海棠。佐子的笑容也是美丽的，倒不如说，佐子身上没有不美丽的地方。她鸦羽般的黑发，白皙柔嫩的皮肤，红润的唇。佐子与佐助不同，她在鸣人面前永远那么的柔顺，那么惹人怜爱。

鸣人伸出手臂抱她，她两条修长的腿自然而然的缠在鸣人腰上。黑色的长袜从纤细的脚踝一路延伸到圆润的膝盖，蓝色的校裙在空中扬出一道优美的弧度。鸣人的手暧昧的拂过女孩儿上身的制服，耐心的抚平她裙上的褶皱，最后轻轻捏了下她的大腿。

他把佐子放在床上，她的黑发凌乱的铺在床单上，少女的曲线在呼吸下颤抖的起伏，她斜着眼看鸣人，黑色的眼掩在黑色的发里，显得锋利又冷漠。这样看上去便像宇智波佐助了。鸣人小心的拨开她额前的发丝，亲了亲她细碎轻颤的睫毛，她便又变回了佐子。美丽，柔顺，无与伦比的美丽，一如她出现的那一天。

佐助是他的兄弟，佐子是他的女人。这没什么，一个人总要有兄弟和女人的。鸣人想。可是佐助就是佐子，佐子就是佐助，把兄弟当成女人，这便很不对劲了。佐子出现的那天是五月，鸣人记得很清楚，宇智波家的海棠花开得很好，浅浅淡淡的红与粉。佐子便在这样暗香浮动的春风里出现了，佐助变成了佐子，变成了他的女人。

他和佐助打了一个赌，如果在高三最后的模拟考鸣人可以拿到和佐助一样的偏差值，佐助就要答应他一个要求，反之成立。漩涡鸣人活了十六年没赢过宇智波佐助一次，他们一起长大，上同样的小学，去同样的兴趣班，打同样的游戏，房子也挨在一起，站在二楼可以看清隔壁后院的花。可鸣人从没赢过佐助，一次也没有。唯独这次。当他拿到偏差值的纸条时自己都不相信自己的眼睛，狐朋狗友惊讶的来回传阅，宁次拍着他的肩，说你出息了。然而鸣人呢，鸣人只记得当时自己心里的一个想法，唯一的想法：

不用和佐助分开了。

放学后他和佐助一起回家，他们一直一起回家。樱花已经谢的差不多了，佐助家的海棠开了，每年都是这样，海棠开了，樱花便要谢了。佐助和他走在光秃秃的枝杈下，风中不时飘落几瓣谢了的樱花，佐助突然打破了这片安静，他偏过头，看着鸣人：

“…你想要什么？”

鸣人愣愣的眨了眨眼，后知后觉的才明白佐助是什么意思。黑发少年看上去很平静，好像在说今晚一起来打游戏一样平静——不对，这个比喻用得不好，佐助说起打游戏比这个要激动多了，因为鸣人害得他卡在二十九关很久了，而这个关卡必须双人才能过得去。鸣人意识到佐助平静的有些不正常了，他的好胜心是那么强，现在输给了被自己鄙视十六年的吊车尾，怎么会这么冷静呢？

“你想要什么？”佐助又问了一遍。

鸣人又看了一眼佐助，他的平静不是装出来，佐助是真的心平气和的接受了这个事实，至于为什么，鸣人想，是因为佐助也意识到，这样我们就不会分开吗？鸣人和宇智波佐助认识十六年了，还在娘胎里就认识，他们听同一首胎教音乐，老妈分享同一位营养师，宇智波佐助自己都不见得比漩涡鸣人更了解他自己。

隔壁初中放学了，少女银铃一样的笑容从对面走道飘过来。鸣人下意识的瞥了一眼，胸前大大的蝴蝶结，飘动的裙摆，长筒袜覆盖下的小腿。他张了张嘴，鬼使神差的对着佐助说：

“…做我女朋友吧，明天。”

鸣人细细密密的亲吻佐子洁白的脖颈，佐子身上总有股甜香，那香气总让他蠢蠢欲动。他扯开了少女胸前的蝴蝶结，那身制服便像一帘幽梦般散开了，她白皙小巧的乳房被白色的蕾丝胸罩半遮半掩的托举着。鸣人扯开胸罩的一边，将那颗粉色的乳头含进嘴里吮吸。佐子与佐助是不同的，证据便是这个，佐子是女人，是他的女人。

“鸣、鸣人…”佐子像猫一样轻喘着，“另一边也要…”

他当然要满足他的女人这点微不足道的要求。鸣人那成年男人宽厚的手掌便覆住少女另一边细嫩的鸽乳，煽动性的玩弄起来。佐子像处女一般惊慌的呻吟起来，她当然是处女，她永远是处女。她的双腿难耐的蹭着鸣人的腰，已经湿润的内裤不经意的蹭过鸣人的勃起。

“下、下面，呜、下面也想…”

佐子的抓住在她胸口作乱的大手，将他一路带到自己的裙子内侧，轻声的要求着。鸣人从她的胸前抬起头，放过了已被他啃咬的红肿的乳房，转而坐起来，像在品尝高级餐厅的菜品，慢条斯理的，用手指掀开佐子的裙子。

佐助当时就是穿着这身裙子站在他家门口的，他穿着这身裙子，然后从佐助变成佐子。那天晚上他话一说出口就后悔了，急忙的说不不不不是，只是刚刚路过的女孩……但是佐助什么都没说，也没有没生气，只是点点头，说，好。

鸣人傻了，他最后都不记得自己是怎么进的家门。总之回过神的时候他已经躺在自己的床上，天花板上贴着乔丹的海报，他和佐助都喜欢乔丹，又是佐助。鸣人翻来覆去的想，好，好是什么意思？我知道了？然后呢？他不知道从哪儿看来，说日语是一门暧昧语，鸣人想这话说的没错，佐助的话太叫人难以理解了。

鸣人胡思乱想一晚上，最后也不知道是怎么睡着的。第二天玖辛奈咚咚的敲门，说快点起床佐助已经在门口等你了。鸣人听到佐助两个字，猛地坐起来，一看闹钟，七点半，确实到了他和佐助日常上学的时间。他跳起来洗漱，惊讶的看着镜子里这个挂着两个黑眼圈的憔悴少年是谁，又抢过玖辛奈手里的早餐，叼着面包含含糊糊的说我出门了。

门口隐隐站着一个人影，那永远倔强翘着的头发，不是佐助又是谁。鸣人冲出去的时候脑子闪过一串想法，要先道歉，只要道歉佐助就会原谅我的，或者实话告诉他，我根本不在意什么赢不赢，只是想一直和你在一起……

啪嗒。

鸣人的面包掉在了地上，他瞪大眼看着面前如一枝幽莲般美丽的少女，只觉得海棠花的香气馥郁浓烈的让人头晕。少女温柔的笑着看着他，不是佐助，当然不是佐助，佐助永远不会这样看着他，她自然而然的牵起鸣人的手，凑到他耳边说：

“早上好，鸣人。”

鸣人透着佐子已然半透的内裤轻轻揉捏了几下，少女难捱的、带着哭腔的喘息便在狭小的房间断断续续的响起。“…鸣人、鸣人。”佐子一遍遍的念着他的名字，“不要、不要坏心……”

鸣人充耳不闻，他扯下佐子的内裤，那泛着水光的花唇便猝不及防的空气中颤抖渗出一股蜜液了。鸣人的手指拨弄佐子的下体，感受指尖滑腻湿润的触感，又突然捏了下藏在层层花瓣中的花蒂，引得佐子单薄的身体一阵剧烈的颤抖，脖颈仰得像濒死的天鹅。

鸣人看着少女酡红的面颊，觉得再也忍不住了，便草草的抽插几下，然后抽出手指，扶着自己的性器一股脑的冲了进去。

“呜啊、不行，鸣人，不要，疼呜呜……”

少女梨花带雨的哭泣没能激起男人的怜惜之情，他怜爱的吻了吻佐子珍珠般掉落的泪水，下身却毫不留情的挺进，在佐子耳边安慰道：“第一次哪有不疼的呢……乖，放轻松，乖一点，佐子。”

鸣人折腾了一身汗，总算进去了。佐子此刻已经哭哑了嗓子，眼角泛着红，看上去更叫惹人怜爱了。鸣人架起她的腿，感受了一下少女柔嫩的穴水润细嫩的吸附着他的阴茎，然后慢慢的抽插起来。佐子的乳房随着他的动作晃起来，被咬的大了一圈的艳红的奶头在空中颤抖着打着圈，鸣人又咬了上去。

“唔、鸣人、再、再快一点……”

佐子的手紧紧的按住他的后脑，她不自觉的挺起胸，声音里有一股痛苦混杂的愉悦。鸣人用力的一挺腰，满意的听到佐子一声短促的尖叫，她已经开始爽了。他在佐子变得好奇怪好舒服的呜咽里九浅一深的抽插着，佐子的黑发已经被她的汗打湿一部分了，紧紧的贴着脸颊，海棠的香气变得前所未有的浓烈，他的思维又一次远去了。

“佐、佐助？！”鸣人的手指颤抖的指向穿着蓝色校服裙的女孩儿。黑发少女平静的按下他的手指，“不是佐助。”

她站在光秃秃的树下，像有枝三月的垂樱从她的头上飘落，她的笑容比绽放的樱花更美：

“我是佐子。”

独属于你的佐子。

好像有股清新的强风从他们之间吹过，飘起鸣人金色的发尾和佐助蓝色的裙摆。他们在彼此的眼中看到某种心照不宣，于是鸣人再没说什么了，只是沉默着与佐助并肩走到了学校。

宇智波佐助走进学校时引起全校轰动，无数人在问鸣人旁边的那个漂亮女生是谁，为什么那么像佐助，在得到肯定回答后全都惊掉下巴，看向鸣人的眼神中隐约带有一丝佩服。

漩涡鸣人时至今日也不知道宇智波佐助究竟是用什么手段说动风纪委员才能在那天大摇大摆的穿着女装在校园走过的，不过值得庆幸的是，那天他们班没有体育课。鸣人和佐助走进教室时全班都注视着他们走到自己的位置上，第一节下课后围观宇智波佐助的人群挤满了班级的窗户，从走廊头堵到走廊尾，鹿丸他们摁着鸣人的肩膀把他拖出来，“你小子。”鹿丸悄悄比了个大拇指，“太牛了。”

犬冢牙配合的点点头，“学会了，下次我和宁次打赌，输了也叫他穿女装。”

他语音刚落，日向宁次的拳头已经擦过他的脸颊，一场混战不可避免。鸣人便趁机溜回了座位，他的位置在佐助后面，靠窗的最后一个，没有比这更适合悄悄观察佐助的位置了。上课了，所有人作鸟兽散，只有鸣人，他可以正大光明、独占着佐助。他的目光扫过佐助白皙到透明的脸颊和鲜红的唇，他是不是还化妆了？鸣人想，以佐助追求完美的作风来讲，是很有可能的，不然他的脸怎么会这么白，唇怎么会这么红呢？

不然我怎么这么想亲吻他呢？

鸣人用力的亲吻佐子，简直像要把她整个人囫囵吞下。他在少女的唇舌里强硬的纠缠着，佐子来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，他吻的太热烈，太漫长，以致佐子只能在窒息的边缘无力的锤了锤他的胸口。

佐助完美的履行了鸣人的承诺，他越这样做，鸣人越惊恐的发现这些行为和他们平时没什么区别：喝同一瓶饮料，在对方打球时递水，一起吃午饭，交换便当里喜欢的菜色……这一天结束的太快了，放学的铃声响起时鸣人感觉还在做梦。

“鸣人，我们先走了。”

鹿丸他们的声音消失在门口，鸣人充耳不闻，站起来小心翼翼的凑到佐助边上：“我们也回家吧？”

佐助点点头，利落的拎起包和他并肩走出了校门口。鸣人今天刻意拖到快要闭校才离开，原因嘛，他猜自己可能不是很喜欢佐助被别人指指点点。他们又路过了那条种着光秃秃的樱树的走道，就和每天一样，只是今天他们牵手罢了。

“…你今天满意吗？”在他低着头踢着路上石子的时候，佐助突然说。

鸣人迟疑的点了点头。佐助像是放松的呼了口气，“那么。”他突然和鸣人凑得很近，近的鸣人可以看到佐助黑色的瞳仁里自己的影子，“鸣人，再见了。”

他语音刚落，鸣人便感到自己唇边被什么柔软的东西轻轻碰了一下。他傻傻的抚摸自己的嘴角，望着佐助纤细美丽的背影和飞扬的裙摆，后知后觉的意识到这是一个吻。

而这天之后的十年间，他不断的梦到佐子。

鸣人最后一个深深的挺腰，佐子高潮了，穴肉痉挛的附在他的性器上，舒爽的让人头皮发麻。他不再忍耐，直接射到了佐子年轻的身体里，少女呜咽的说好涨，扭动腰肢想逃出这股不快感，但被鸣人死死掐住腰。他把自己埋在佐子温暖的体内很久，凑到她胸前像个孩子一样嘀嘀咕咕的说我爱你。佐子搂着他的头，眼睛里闪着温柔的光，佐子总是这么柔顺，这么美丽，佐子是他的女人。

第二天上学的时候，佐助站在门口，冷淡的和他打了个招呼。

鸣人醒了，他看了眼时间，凌晨四点。他从床头拿了支烟点上，床上一片狼藉，他懒得收拾，干脆放任不管。在一阵或明或暗升腾的烟雾里，他打开了床边的窗户，不知为何嗅到了一股湿润的海棠花香。

END


End file.
